Our Rule Number One
by MyShame7
Summary: Gibbs has rules for everything, even relationships. Sometimes those rules are meant to be broken in the most delicious ways! Quick holiday One-off. Contains *Slash*. Originally posted for the Tibbs Yuletide Advent Calendar on LJ.


**Originally submitted for the Tibbs Yuletide Advent Calendar on LiveJournal. **

***Warning* Contains SLASH. Don't like, don't read. **

**Just a quick and fun one shot with a little bit of holiday spirit. **

**Un-beta'd so there are bound to be a few stupid mistakes. My apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

The space around him was blissfully calm for once, the relative darkness of the bullpen broken only by the ghostly glow of emergency lights and the single lamp on his desk. Sounds of laughter, music, and general merriment filtered through the silence from a distant corner of the building, breaking his concentration and dragging him back to reality. Gibbs was reminded that the rest of the NCIS staff assigned to the DC office were lustily celebrating the season at the annual holiday party. He listened for a moment and smiled quietly to himself as he started back in on the pile of papers that had been steadily building up as their case load went from busy to busier over the last few weeks. They'd finally closed the last of their major cases earlier that day and now he was buried in requisition forms, expense reports, and more BS than he could shake a stick at.

Gibbs had to hand it to the team, they'd hung in there with him longer than he expected. Tony was the last to drift away and join the party and that was only after he had nearly kicked him out of the bullpen when he couldn't take his SFA' s longing glances toward the conference room any longer. DiNozzo knew Jethro could never really say no to those pleading puppy dog looks and he also knew just how to play his advantage.

Gibbs looked up automatically as the elevator dinged and didn't try to suppress the smile that bloomed when Tony emerged. Sometimes it was as if the younger man knew just when Jethro was thinking about him and when he needed him the most. Even on the worst of days his world felt infinitely lighter whenever DiNozzo walked into the room.

He didn't miss the slight lurch in Tony's step as he moved toward the bullpen or the fixed grin on his face that indicated he was pleasantly buzzing on something. Jethro assumed whatever was in the cup in his hand was the likely culprit.

"Hey, boss," Tony rumbled, his voice low and pitched for Gibbs' ears alone despite the emptiness of the room around them.

"DiNozzo." Jethro tried to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Was hoping you'd come and join the party. People keep asking about you. Abby made her special eggnog, you know, the stuff with the real cream and the shaved nutmeg and the little curls of chocolate? She won't tell me exactly what else she put in it, something about a secret family recipe which is silly because Abby can never keep secrets from me even though she tries. I bet Ducky 10 bucks that Palmer's gonna be dancing shirtless on the autopsy table in less than a half hour and I already saw Abby giving McGee the sex eyes so I'm pretty sure someone's gonna get extra McLucky tonight if he plays his cards right." He placed the cup atop the mountain of paperwork in the center of the desk with a flourish. "Brought you some," he finished with a wink.

The entire sentence came out in one long run almost as if he were leaning into every word for support. He wasn't slurring yet but Gibbs knew the 5 stages of DiNozzo drunkenness and if he was any judge, two or three more cups of Abby's high octane eggnog and it would be Tony dancing pantsless on that autopsy table, not Palmer. Thankfully, this was only stage two, an amusing and yet dangerous stage because whenever rambling-narrative DiNozzo emerged, horny and overly affectionate DiNozzo was sure to follow.

"From the looks of things, it's safer up here." He sniffed tentatively at the cup. Before it even touched his lips, his nostrils tingled with the rising fumes of a rather potent mix of alcohols, vanilla, and nutmeg. Steeling his gut, he took a swig to appease Tony and managed not to flinch as the thick creamy liquid slid down his throat. "You want something else or did you come up to help me with this pile of case notes?" He glanced down at the substantial mound of folders beneath the one he was currently working on.

Tony's half-focused gaze sild downward and raked over his torso with a hungry look Gibbs was all too familiar with. The younger man's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and there was no mistaking the lusty twinkle in his eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what was going on in Tony's head at the moment. He was quite certain DiNozzo's thoughts weren't far off from the ones that seemed to besiege his better senses whenever the two of them were in a room alone together.

"Was just thinking, everyone's occupied, you know, celebrating. Thought maybe you and I could get lost in a dark interrogation room somewhere, find some mistletoe, maybe have a little celebration of our own." He leaned in against the desk and slid his thumb and forefinger over the noticeable bulge in his jeans, providing a delicious frame for the thick outline of his cock.

"DiNozzo, what is rule number one?" Jethro replied crisply, refusing to give Tony the satisfaction of knowing just how turned on he was by the simple gesture.

"'Never let suspects stay together,' but I don't see how that…"

"_Our_ rule number one, Tony." Gibbs interrupted.

"OH! 'Always have a safe word'," Tony grinned. "I like where you're going with this, Gibbs. Let me just grab my cuffs and I'll…"

"The _other_ rule number one." He rolled his eyes.

Tony's face fell into a pout. "'No sex in the office'," he replied sullenly.

"Exactly. And why do we have rule number one?"

"'Because no matter how well you think you're covering your tracks, someone always finds out,'" he recited obligingly. "But Gibbs, it's Christmas. Tonight this is a party and officially we're off duty so the _office_ really isn't the office if you think about it that way," he said hopefully.

"Nice try. Slow down on the eggnog. I'll come down in an hour and then we can go home where I can make it up to you."

"Does that mean what I hope it means?" His eyes lit up once again.

"It means you'd better not be so drunk you can't take advantage of a rare opportunity," Jethro replied cryptically, knowing full well that Tony was aware of exactly what he meant.

"Will you wear the…uhh…you know." He made a circle with his fingers.

"One hour." Gibbs answered gruffly.

Tony's face was all aglow as he turned for the elevator.

"DiNozzo," Jethro called just as the doors slid open.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Palmer gets up on that table, you call me A-SAP, got it?"

"Right after I post the pictures on Facebook, Gibbs." He winked playfully and flashed the million dollar grin that never failed to melt Jethro's heart.

The doors slid closed hiding Tony from view and Jethro chuckled quietly as he dove back into the paperwork. He sipped idly at the cup of eggnog between files, partly out of habit, partly because the warm liquid heat it sent through his veins seemed to be making the stack diminish in size a bit more rapidly. He had nearly made it to the bottom of the pile when his phone tap danced across his desk indicating that he had a message.

Few people who valued their lives texted Gibbs on a regular basis but he forgave Tony the occasional quick message as long as he didn't expect a reply. Turning over his phone and hitting the little message button the way McGee had instructed him, he saw that it was indeed DiNozzo trying to contact him.

'_Couldn't stop thinking about you.'_

There was a small camera icon in the bottom corner of his screen and when he tapped the button below it, the image that bloomed on the digital display made his breath catch in his throat and his dick twitch in the confines of his boxers.

Jethro recognized the location right away by the garish yellow and orange paint and was pretty certain he'd never walk into the men's room on the second floor again without this vision flooding his brain.

He was going to kill DiNozzo.

In the picture, Tony was standing poised in front of the bathroom's mirror, jeans pushed low on his hips, thick cock curving up toward his belly as he held his phone up to capture the moment. A red ribbon with a tiny sprig of mistletoe attached dangled from one finger.

Gibbs felt his face growing hot and he glanced around the bullpen just to make sure he wasn't being observed. It was probably at least partially the work of the now-empty drink on his desk, but along with the unfamiliar blush rising in his cheeks he felt his cock rising against the soft cotton of his boxers and he suppressed a groan at the surge of desire that rushed through him when he thought of Tony hard and wanting him somewhere in the building.

His phone vibrated in his hand and another message popped up.

'_Couldn't wait to feel your cock in my ass_ _so I had to take matters into my own hands. P.S. I tested the lock on the door.'_

Another camera icon winked at him. Against his better judgment he pressed the button to open it and immediately wished his hadn't.

The angle was slightly different this time, the phone off kilter as Tony's head was tossed back, his eyes closed, and the long fingers of one hand wrapped tightly around his erection.

Correction, he was going to kill DiNozzo, bring him back to life and then kill him again. Right after he finished fucking him senseless.

Tossing the files into a desk drawer, he checked the bullpen one last time, quickly gathered his things and then stalked to the relative safety of the elevators, pulling his suit coat closed to at least partially conceal the painfully obvious evidence of his arousal. Somehow this was going to come around and bite him the ass, he just knew it, but damn it was hard to deny Tony when he didn't have a completely solid argument against what he was asking and in this case, virtually begging for. With a sigh, he pressed the down arrow and resisted the strong urge to smack himself in the back of the head. It wasn't that he didn't deserve it, but if he smacked as hard as he deserved for this he'd wind up with a concussion.

* * *

Despite his hopes, the crisp knock on the bathroom door startled Tony when it actually came. Tucking his cock back into his jeans and taking a deep breath, he hesitated with his hand on the lock.

"Uh…hello?" he said quietly.

"DiNozzo, if you do not open this door in 2 seconds I swear I will break it down." Jethro growled.

Gibbs' voice was hard as steel on the other side of the frame and Tony had no doubts that he was more than prepared to make good on the threat. For a moment he contemplated staying locked in the bathroom all night but he couldn't avoid Jethro's wrath forever and he knew from experience that the longer he tried, the worse it was likely to become.

Twisting the bolt, he stepped back and quickly withdrew to the open area in front of the sinks as the door swung inwards and crashed against the wall with a sickening crunch of cracking tile. Tony flinched at the sound and prepared himself for the seemingly inevitable onslaught of Gibbs' fury. To his surprise however, Jethro hesitated a moment in the entryway before pushing the door closed against the protest of its hydraulics and once more bolting it securely.

"You mind telling me exactly what the hell you were thinking, DiNozzo?" He held up his phone accusingly.

Gibbs stalked across the open space between them, closing the gap as Tony retreated until his back was pressed solidly to the cinderblock wall.

"It was just for fun, Jethro. I didn't think you'd…I mean you can't really be that…" He squared his shoulders a little and met the heat of Gibbs' eyes with an imploringly apologetic look. "I guess the eggnog clouded my judgment and…"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Jethro's mouth covered his in a kiss that was brutal and demanding and so completely unlike what he was used to from his usually gentle lover. With a needy little moan he opened his jaw wide, admitting Gibbs' insistent tongue and letting the man take what he clearly wanted. If this was the way Jethro intended to punish him for enticing him into rule breaking, he was going to have to push the man's boundaries more often.

The desperate heat of Gibbs' kiss had thrown him off balance but he was even more surprised when Jethro's hands fumbled impatiently with his recently buttoned jeans and slipped inside to wrap tightly around his swollen cock. Fingers curling around the older man's biceps, he pushed his hips forward eagerly and moaned around the tongue in his mouth as Gibbs began stroking him with purpose.

Tony'd been hard for the last half hour from a heady combination of just enough liquor and the lingering mental image of Jethro spread wide wearing nothing but the shiny cock ring he's bought him for Christmas last year and if he wasn't careful he was going to shoot buckets before he even got his head around exactly what was happening.

Reaching down between their bodies, Tony lifted the hem of Gibbs' shirt with his fingertips, seeking the soft flesh beneath. To his disbelief, his hands were quickly swatted away and then just as swiftly secured above his head in a tight grasp as Jethro used the weight of his body to flatten him against the wall. If he had any doubts that Gibbs was just as turned on as he was, they were alleviated by the feeling of the older man's rock-hard erection against the hollow of his hip.

Tony held back a whine of disappointment as Jethro momentarily abandoned the assault on his lips.

"No touching for you," Gibbs panted into his open mouth.

He squirmed against Jethro's grip but in truth he had absolutely no desire to free himself.

"If you move those hands before I tell you to or make one noise that carries outside this room, I swear, DiNozzo, I will walk out that door immediately, do you understand me?"

Gibbs' voice sent heat coursing along every nerve and he nodded his understanding, uncertain of his ability to form words at the moment.

"Good," he murmured as his lips began to descend the column of Tony's neck.

Tony's hands balled into fists when Jethro assaulted the sensitive hollow of his throat, flattened his tongue against the salt of his skin and mouthed the swell of his Adam's apple. Tenacious fingers worked the buttons of his shirt open slowly while a second hand continued to tease slowly at his dick, giving him neither the pace or the pressure that he wanted so desperately.

The cool air felt good against his skin as Gibbs finally parted it and tugged it awkwardly over his shoulders and upward, making sure his hands were again placed securely over his head before he resumed the passionate onslaught against his flesh.

Tony's fingernails dug tiny half-moons of pain into his palms as Gibbs latched onto the flattened nub of his nipple, rolling the tiny bit of erectile flesh between his teeth and suckling until it was peaked and raw. He clung to the slow burn of the muscles in his arms when Jethro moved his head to the side and repeated the delicious torture on its twin.

When Gibbs finally relented and grasped his wrists he was a hair away from losing control but his relief was short lived when the older man spun him around and pressed him forward until his palms were firmly planted against the cool glass of the mirror.

Bent over the counter, he shuddered as Jethro's hands slid over his ass, pushing the denim of his jeans downward until they pooled around his ankles. Tony widened his stance as much as he could in the confines of the fabric and raised his eyes to find Gibbs watching him in the mirror's reflection. Gibbs quickly shucked off his jacket and shirt and wasted only a moment loosening his belt. Another second and his cock was free of its confines at last, thick and swollen and jutting proudly from a nest of silver curls.

The fiery hunger in the older man's steel blue gaze did nothing to dampen the ferocity of his own body's response and he couldn't suppress a moan when Jethro's fingers wrapped around him again and milked a few drops of thick moisture from the tip of his cock. Gibbs quickly gathered the fluid on his fingertips and, before Tony could firmly clamp his jaw shut, spread him wide, opening his hole with a not-so-gentle thrust of his hand that made DiNozzo's thighs tremble.

Panting against the sweet burn as Jethro worked him expertly, Tony let his head fall forward only to feel the fingers of Gibbs' unoccupied hand fist in the hair at the back of his head and pull him insistently up again.

"Watch," he instructed in a tone that left no room for argument.

Tony trembled as Gibbs removed his fingers but he barely had time to take a breath before the thick head of Jethro's cock was pushing inside of him unrelentingly, stretching and filling him until his entire world became the tight heat where their bodies joined. He never took his eyes off of Gibbs, didn't dare let his lids flutter closed for even a moment. Watching as Jethro began to move, Tony memorized the soft line of his jaw, the flex and strain of the heavy muscles of his shoulders, the map of freckles on his upper arms. He wanted so badly to touch, to taste, but the unslaked need only focused his senses. His eyes became his hands and with them he caressed every inch of his lover's body.

He wanted to drag it out, to savor the thrill of reckless irresponsibility, the taboo of being fucked only a slab of concrete away from where he'd spent ten years daydreaming about this very moment but it appeared Gibbs had other plans. Already his deep rolling thrusts had become more urgent, calloused fingers pulling Tony's hips back to meet each stroke.

Pushing himself up slightly, DiNozzo gasped and bit down on his lip hard, the ozone taste of blood filling his mouth as the broad tip of Jethro's dick hit him right fucking _there._

He tried to move away from it but Gibbs' arm shot out and wrapped around his waist, holding him in place so that his prostate took a direct hit with each stroke.

"Too much," Tony managed breathlessly after a few minutes. "Jethro, _please.._." Each collision of their bodies sent a hard jolt cascading along every nerve-ending in his body but his pitiful half-protests only served to escalate the intensity of Gibbs' assault. His fingers scrambled against the slick glass, clawed the frustratingly smooth vinyl countertop seeking anything to cling to against the overwhelming ferocity of his body's too-fast ascent to the heights of ecstasy.

"_Fu.."_ The rest of the expletive was lost as the fingers of one of Jetho's hands closed around the stretched and pulsing flesh of his cock while the other cupped tightly over his mouth, effectively muffling the cry he was incapable of silencing when his orgasm hit him suddenly and with a devastating strength he was wholly unprepared for.

Gibbs followed right behind and pain bloomed somewhere outside the storm engulfing his senses as Jethro curled around him and sank his teeth into the ropey sinew of his shoulder to quiet his own roar of release.

The cool solidity of the countertop was his only salvation as the muscles of his legs turned to water and he collapsed onto his elbows supporting a large portion of Gibbs' weight as well as his own. He'd made a hell of a mess of the mirror but Tony was past the point of caring as the dully throbbing echos of orgasm continued to pulse in every heavy limb.

Instead of diminishing as he found his breath, the pounding in his ears only seemed to grow louder. Suddenly, he became aware that the sound was coming from _outside _of his head and that whoever was making it was being rather persistent about it.

Tony flinched as Jethro's arms dropped from around his waist and he pulled away with a soft grunt leaving a pleasantly aching void as a reminder_. _

"What is that?" DiNozzo was still slightly disoriented and his legs felt entirely too shaky.

"That would be rule number one coming to bite us in the ass," Jethro growled as he pulled up his boxers, wincing as he tucked his still-sensitive dick away.

It only took them a moment to get dressed and the surge of adrenalin at the idea of being caught with his proverbial pants down served to clear some of the fog from his brain. Tony wiped up the mirror as best as he could, checking closely to make sure he'd mopped up every drop of cum that had spattered quite a surprising distance. The knocking outside the door continued intermittently and he was pretty sure he could hear furtive whispers and giggles that sounded suspiciously familiar.

"You ready?" Gibbs eyed him sternly and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Guess so. Oh hey, almost forgot." Tony reached in his pocket and tossed the beribboned and slightly bedraggled sprig of mistletoe to Jethro who caught it and stared at him flatly. "Merry Christmas, Gibbs." He stepped in against his better judgment and stole a quick kiss. Surprisingly, Jethro's scowl lifted just slightly.

"DiNozzo. Just make sure you let me do the talking, okay?"

"Got it." Tony nodded, though the irony of the request was not lost on him.

Gibbs moved toward the door and with one last glance over his shoulder, twisted the bolt and yanked it open forcefully causing a giggling Abby and McGee to half tumble into the entryway.

Tony would have given a hell of a lot of money to capture the looks on their faces when they found their laughter suppressed by the weight of Jethro's glare.

"G-Gibbs," Abby stammered, righting herself and staring at the older man with wide eyes. "We weren't…I mean we thought that…Tony…that someone was…"

"That someone was what?" he barked.

"N-nothing," McGee piped up. "We were just coming to say goodnight and we thought we heard…that is, Abby though she heard…uh…absolutely nothing at all, Boss." His eyes turned to saucers as he suddenly caught sight of Tony beyond the looming wall of Gibbs and he glanced back and forth between the two in shocked disbelief.

"Good. I'm sure you won't be mentioning the nothing you heard to anyone. Ever." It was clearly an order not a question.

"Absolutely 100% never. Never ever," Abby said firmly. The corner of her mouth curled in a poorly stifled grin as she caught Tony's eye.

"Glad to hear it." He clapped McGee on the shoulder and pushed passed him. "You coming, DiNozzo?" Jethro called over his shoulder. He stopped to wait for the younger man in the more open space of the hallway.

Tony grinned sheepishly as he sidled past the incredulous glares from Abby and Tim.

"McGee," Jethro barked just as he began to turn away, tossing something to the younger agent at the last moment.

Tim reacted just quickly enough to catch the sprig of mistletoe as if flew through the air toward him.

"Merry Christmas," Gibbs called as he slipped his hand into the small of Tony's back and lead him toward the elevator without a backward glance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kat**


End file.
